


Your Smiling Face Reminds Me How Much I Love You

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Patton and Deceit baking, Patton just loves all of his boyfriends so much, Romance, Smile, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Patton loves making all of his boyfriends laugh. However, he had yet to make Deceit laugh. Patton was determined to do so.





	Your Smiling Face Reminds Me How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I have written some DLAMP! *confetti rains down*

 

Patton loved making his boyfriends laugh. He loved seeing their faces light up in front of him. It made his heart sing.

Roman was the easiest to make laugh. This was most likely because he was Creativity and part of the right brain. Whether it be puns, knock-knock jokes or just some sort of banter, Roman would let out his hearty, regal laughter. Sometimes when he would laugh, Patton couldn’t help but kiss him on the side of his face because he looked so adorable. Usually, this was followed by a retaliation kiss on the lips from Roman.

Virgil was the next easiest to make laugh. He used to be stone cold, but now, especially after he became more part of the group, Patton could get a little giggle or a chuckle out of him quite easily. When he told a pun, Virgil would smile, then he’d feel embarrassed for smiling and press a hand to his face, at which point a delightful chuckle could be heard. Patton’s heart would burst with love when he witnessed that happening.

There had been a few times where he had made Virgil laugh aloud, and they were precious moments to Patton. One of the times was when Virgil was talking about a theory he had for how he thought one of Thomas’ favourite TV shows was going to end.

Patton smiled and said, “Anxiety? More like Anxie-tea!” He made a drinking tea motion with his hands.

Virgil burst out into laughter. Patton giggled along. Virgil presses a hand to his mouth as he became embarrassed, but still couldn’t stop laughing. Patton adored it.

Logan was tough. He was a very serious person. Methodical, part of the left brain, no time for jovial activities or amusing puns. Patton had made it his goal to make him crack, even just a little bit. Have some fun once in a while. He had made him chuckle on a few occasions. A few times were when he made a pun and Logan found it hard to conceal the fact that he did not like puns. He would try to keep his laugh in, but a chuckle would escape. When it first happened, Patton felt like he had just struck gold. He kissed Logan deeply after, making Logan blush.

Another time where he had made him laugh was when Logan was sitting on the sofa reading. Patton sat down near him. Suddenly, he leaned over to Logan, touched a finger to his nose and said “Boop!” He didn’t know what made him do it, it was just spontaneous. After he did it, Logan looked up at him and a laugh suddenly escaped his lungs. Patton smiled sweetly back at him. 

When they were in bed that night, Logan and Patton were cuddling. Patton was resting his head on Logan’s chest. They were waiting for their other lovers to get ready and get into bed too, so the lights were still on and neither of them were asleep. Logan suddenly lifted a finger and touched it to Patton’s nose and said in a slightly monotone voice, “Boop!”

Patton instantly smiled wide and giggled, which made Logan smile and chuckle softly. Patton leaned up and gave him a brief but loving kiss.

However, Patton had yet to make Deceit laugh. Puns didn’t even work on him. When Patton would tell a pun, he would smile, but there would be no laughter. 

Patton was determined to make him laugh.

Patton loved to bake, and he especially loved baking with his boyfriends. Since Deceit was rather new to their whole relationship, Patton invited him to bake some cookies with him. Deceit thought that it sounded like fun, and he had never baked before so he had nothing to lose.

To bake, Deceit removed his gloves, showing off his left hand which had scales on the back and sharp nails. He removed his cape and rolled up his sleeves, showing off more scales, and he wore a yellow apron that Patton had conjured up for him. Patton removed his cardigan from his shoulders and wore his blue apron.

Deceit helped measure out the ingredients and soon Patton was mixing the mixture in a large bowl in his arms.

“Where’s the baking tray?” Deceit asked.

“Oh! It’s over there, I’ll get it!” He began to walk over to the other side of the kitchen with the bowl still in his arm. He suddenly slipped on something and fell down to the floor, landing his face into his bowl of batter. His left side of his face, his nose and a little bit of his hair became covered in batter.

Then he heard it. Deceit started to laugh. It was a low chuckle at first. Patton lifted his head up to him and smiled, beginning to laugh himself. Deceit’s laugh then became louder and more joyous.

“Are you alright?” He chuckled as he leaned down and put a gentle hand on the clean side of Patton’s face.

Patton couldn’t be happier.

He did it. He had finally made him laugh.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” He took hold of Deceit’s offered hand and lifted himself up. Deceit continued to laugh. After about ten seconds, Deceit tried to calm himself.

“It’s just how you just went-” He made a motion with his hands that illustrated how fast Patton fell, then he wheezed and laughed louder. Patton giggled louder. Deceit’s laugh was almost melodic and very dramatic sounding, Patton observed. Deceit looked back at him and Patton could see that the human side of his face was flushed from his non-stop laughter. He looked so adorable.

“Oh! Oh, my darling, you are covered in batter!” Deceit said, grabbing a cloth and going to wipe his face as he continued to chuckle.

“Wait!” Patton exclaimed, stopping Deceit’s hand.

“What?” Deceit breathed, echoes of his laughter still present.

“You’ve got some batter on your face!”

“Where?”

“Right...here!” Patton scooped some batter off his own face and dolloped it on Deceit’s nose to mirror his own. Deceit looked down at his own nose, back to Patton’s nose, then they both looked at each other. They both then burst out laughing again. Patton’s was a happy giggle, Deceit’s was a hearty laugh. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m crying!” He looked back at Patton and just doubled over in laughter once more.

Patton savoured every moment of it.

Once Deceit could breathe again, they continued with the recipe. For the rest of the time they baked, Deceit couldn’t stop smiling and Patton couldn’t stop lovingly staring at Deceit, remembering how adorable his laugh was.

Patton placed the cookies in the oven.

“What would you like to do while we wait?” Deceit asked. 

“Oh come here, you!” Patton cried, then flinging his arms around Deceit and kissing him fully and deeply. Deceit dragged his hands up Patton’s torso and then held his hands to the sides of his face.

“Your laugh is adorable.” Patton said between a kiss.

“Mmm. You looked cute when you had that batter all over your face.” Deceit said between a kiss. Patton laughed into the kiss, then making the kiss even deeper as he was filled with more love for him.

 

When the cookies came out of the oven, there was only enough for everyone to have two as most of the batter got on Patton’s face and the floor, but Patton and Deceit couldn’t be happier with the outcome.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
